Control
by MugiYukiKuro
Summary: De la désillusion de Donquixote Homing à la vengeance de Trafalgar Law, Rey a vu beaucoup de choses. Mais Doflamingo s'est-il qu'elle est en vie ? D'une vie de princesse à celle d'un insecte, reconverti dans la marine comment Donquixote Rossinante et Rey Kurin vont faire pour faire face au démon céleste ?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Désillusion_

« Ils existent des dizaines d'endroits magnifiques sur Terre tel que la forêt marine de l'île des hommes poissons ou le carnaval de Water 7, tout cela es splendide mais ne valent rien par rapport à la cité céleste de Marijoie maisons des Tenryuubito les descendants des grands créateurs de notre civilisation actuelle, vos illustres ancêtres... »

L'esclave précepteur releva les yeux de son livre de histoire pour regarder les jeunes Tenryuubito devant lui, mais à vrai dire aucun enfant ne semblait intéressé par son cour. Cela l'énervé, il était enseignant mais il restait aux yeux des dragons un déchet. L'homme ne pouvait faire aucune remarque aux enfants sous peine de se faire exécuter, si un des enfants décidaient le cour inutile, il pouvait renvoyer le professeur. Ici même les morveux faisaient la loi.

L'homme posa son livre sur son bureau sans rien dire et se mit à écrire la suite du cours au tableau. C'est alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Tu les as déjà vu ? La forêt marine, les fêtes, ces traditions? Elles existent vraiment en bas ? »

L'enseignant se retourna en souriant content d'avoir capté l'attention de la petite fille. Il s'agenouilla,la main sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête.

«-Rey-sama,c'est un honneur pour moi que vous vous intéressiez à mes paroles. Pour vous répondre, je ne suis qu'un pauvre pécheur de West Blue je n'ai jamais vu toutes ces choses...pardonnez moi.

-Oh...Souffla l'enfant visiblement déçu.

L'homme releva la tête inquiet. Avait-il énervé cette princesse céleste ? Elle était assez réservée et parlait rarement, alors il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait réagir. Soudain le professeur fut frappé au visage et tout les enfants se mirent à rire à l'exception de Rey et du petit garçon blond assis à ses cotés.

« -Doflamingo-niisama ! » S'écria ce dernier surprit.

En effet la personne qui venait de frapper l'esclave était un garçon de 8 ans aussi blond portant une paire de lunettes de soleil noir cachant ses yeux. L'homme était au sol et gémissait de douleurs et ne pouvait plus se relever mais le garçon continuait de le tabasser.

« -Sale déchet ! Tu ne vois pas que tu as attristé Rey-chan ?! Ta mort ne serait même pas suffisante pour payer l'affront que tu as commis ! Hurla Doflamingo.

-Je...vous demande pardon maître...murmurait le pauvre esclave.

-Cela suffit Doffy ! Cria la petite fille blonde en attrapant son camarade par les épaules. Il n'avait rien fait laisse le ! Rossi vient on rentre ! »

Elle prit la main de son petit voisin de classe et poussa Doflamingo de l'autre jusqu'à la sortie.

Les trois enfants étaient assis dans l'herbe d'un des nombreux jardins de la cité. Rey regardait un livre d'images avec Rossinante tandis que Doflamingo était assis en face d'eux. Rey boudait et ne voulait plus lui parler.

« -Rey-chan...débuta Doflamingo. Pourquoi tu boudes ?

-Pourquoi je boude ? Tu as encore frappé un précepteur innocent, en plus il était très intéressant celui là. Maintenant je suis sûr que Sharlia et Charlos vont le rapporter à leurs parents et qu'il sera exécuté ! »

La petite fille se leva et se planta devant Doflamingo les bras croisés en gonflants les joues. Elle était à croquer. Doffy se leva en grognant et baissa les yeux vers son amie, il était de deux ans l'aîné de Rossinante et Rey, il était donc plus grand qu'elle.

« -Idiote, à quoi ça peu bien te servir de savoir comment vive les humains ? Ce sont des déchets ! On a tous qu'on veut ici pourquoi s'inquiéter de leur sort ?

Rey soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son aîné qui grogna en tournant la tête sur le côté.

«Ce n'est rien si tu ne comprend pas. Lui dit-elle.

-Arrête on croirait entendre ma mère ! »

Et les trois enfants se mirent à rire. La nuit tombait alors ils retournèrent au manoir Donquixote.

Rey avait été recueilli par les Donquixote. Sa famille,le clan Kurin faisait parti des plus anciennes familles de Marijoie. Pour garder une lignée pure, les mariages étaient consanguins. Mais le sort s'acharnait toujours pour ses alliances consanguines et les parents de Rey furent les derniers à en payer le prix. Ils moururent de maladie dû à leurs mauvaises constitutions. La mère de Rey étant une très bonne amie de Matriarch Donquixote, c'est elle qui demanda à ce qu'on lui confit l'orpheline.

Rey portait bien son nom de famille Kurin, « Pure » avec ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses deux grands yeux violets si déstabilisants. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère qui était d'une grande beauté.

Depuis son arrivée dans la famille, Doflamingo et Rossinante étaient toujours avec elle. Le plus jeune des frères s'était rapidement attaché la Tenryuubito tandis que le plus âgé s'était d'abord montré arrogant et méchant mais avait vite fini par être le premier à la protéger et à répondre à tout ses désires aussi futile soit-il.

Une fois au manoir, les trois enfants furent à accueilli Donquixote Homing et sa femme. La blondinette se rua vers les adultes pour rapporter les méfaits de Doflamingo, mais la sanction ne tomba pas et mère du blond lui demanda juste d'être plus calme.

« Rey-chan tu t'intéresses autant que ça à la vie des humains ? S'interrogea Homing.

Oui ! Je trouve ça passionnant et ils ont beaucoup de monuments et de lieux merveilleux en bas ! Cela doit être magnifique...J'aimerais beaucoup voir cette forêt marine dont l'esclave parlait !

-Si tu veux voir cette forêt, alors je demanderai à ce que les esclaves en construisent une pour toi Rey-chan ! S'écria alors Doffy.

Tous se mirent à rire devant la bêtise que venait de dire le jeune Doflamingo, c'était idiot mais très mignon de sa part nota sa mère. Une fois le fou rire fini, Homing se tourna vers sa femme, puis reporta son regard sur les enfants.

« En parlant de cela,votre mère et moi devons vous parlez de quelques choses... »

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la famille Donquixote avait décidé d'abandonner son titre de Tenryuubito pour vivre comme des humains. Alors que les adultes semblaient heureux de se changement, que Rossinante et Rey étaient curieux, Doffy quand à lui trouvait cette décision grotesque et invraisemblable. Un bateau les conduit sur une île et leur donna tout les biens nécessaire pour vivre convenablement avant de repartir les laissant à leur nouvelle vie.

Les dragons avait fourni un manoir plus petit que celui de Marijoie mais tout de même assez imposant et richement meublés.

« Il ne reste plus qu'a nous installer ! »Dit la compagne de Homing.

La famille se débarrassa de ses habits de dragons, pour enfiler des tenues plus communes.

« Jamais je ne m'habillerais comme ces déchets ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à un stupide humain ! S'écria Doffy qui se débattait pour ne pas laisser son père l'habiller.

\- Voyons Doffy...Soupira son père.

Doffy c'est juste du tissu. » Dit à son tour Rey en aidant Homing.

Doflamingo leva les yeux vers son amie. Elle portait une simple robe violette à capuche blanche assortie avec de petites sandales noirs. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval. Quelques mèches blondes vinrent encadrer son visage de poupée. Le garçon grogna mais se laissa aussitôt faire par son amie. Il ne pouvait pas résister face à elle.

« Rey-chan sera toujours jolie même avec un sac sur la tête ! S'exclama Rossinante qui fouillait dans un des coffres au trésor. Mais maladroit comme il était, il tomba dedans ce qui fit beaucoup rire la petite fille qui l'aida à sortir en remerciant.

Tout semblait pouvoir se dérouler pour le mieux. Homing pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait se faire accepter des humains. Mais cela aurait été bien trop facile pas vrai ?

En plein milieu d'une nuit froide de novembre, des hommes vinrent pour la famille Donquixote. De simples villageois ayant apprit d'où ils venaient, et qui voulaient venger leurs frères, sœurs, femmes, et enfants pour tout les supplices qu'avaient causés les Tenryuubito. Les vengeurs brulèrent la maison mais ne trouvèrent personnes. Homing et sa famille n'avaient pas eu le choix, ils devaient fuir pour survire.

Courant, tombant, pleurant, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une vielle cabane délabrée. Le taudis grouillait d'insectes et sentait la vielle urine. A partir de là, Homing tentait désespérément de faire retourner les enfants et sa femme à Marijoie mais les nobles mondiaux étaient intransigeant, ils étaient devenus des déchets. Plus la faim se faisait sentir, plus leur refuge se délabrait, plus les enfants se faisaient battre en voulant voler de la nourriture, plus la santé de Madame Donquixote se détériorait, plus la haine de Doflamingo s'étendait en lui.

La mère de Rossinante et Doflamingo fini par périr devant les yeux de son mari et des enfants, détruite par une maladie dû au condition sanitaire sans doute.

« Maman...maman... »Gémissait Rossinante en serrant la main froide de la défunte.

Rey était assise la tête sur les genoux, tremblante. Elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses sanglots. Le monde des humains étaient aussi cruel ? Ou était donc passé les fêtes et les beaux décors ? Ici tout n'était que pourriture et mort. Homing et Doflamingo se tenaient debout sans bouger. Le père Donquixote comprenait peu à peu toute son erreur. Les Tenryuubito même avec un bon fond, ne pourraient jamais vivre parmi les humains pas après des décennies d'esclavagisme et de tortures. Suite au décès de sa mère, la haine de Doffy se renforça d'avantage.

Les hommes les retrouvèrent un jour mourant de faim,couverts de saletés et blessures. Homing serrait contre lui les trois enfants pleurant dans ses bras pour les protéger.

« Par pitié ! Tuez moi si vous le voulez ! Mais ne faites rien aux enfants ! » Hurla de désespoir l'ex dragon céleste.

Mais on ne peut pas stopper une soif de sang et de vengeance pas vrai ?

Les quatres nobles déchus furent traînés jusqu'aux restes de leur manoir. Homing,Doflamingo et Rossinante furent attacher aux murs du manoir au dessus de la foule. La petite Rey était forcé par les villageois de voir sa famille d'adoptive se faire martyriser

« Arrêtez laissez les ! Pitié ! » S'égosilla la blonde platine en se débâtant à nouveau.

Un homme la souleva de terre et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Depuis le mur les trois autres dragons l'entendirent crier.

«Rey-chan! Papa j'ai peur... !Hurla Rossinante.

L'homme qui tenait Rey la plaqua au sol sur le ventre. Une femme vint soulever la robe de la petite qui se débattait toujours, dévoilant son dos.

« Cette marque, indélébile gravé sur le dos des esclaves au fer rouge...Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait hein ?! Tenryuubito ! »

Quelqu'un s'approcha avec un morceau de métal chauffé. Il se mit derrière Rey qui hurlait de plus en plus fort, et il posa violemment le métal chaud sur la peau de l'enfant.

La douleur était atroce, le feu lui brûlait la chair. L'homme ne se contenta pas d'une brûlure, il faisait de nouveau chauffer le fer pour bruler le reste du dos de la fillette. Doffy,Rossi et leur père ne pouvait pas voir ce que l'on faisait subir à la petite, et l'entendre hurler à la mort abominable. Doffy enrageait, une aura noir l'entourait et ses grognements se faisaient plus forts. Les vengeurs se tournèrent vers lui surprit.

« Vous me le payerez...vous me le payerez bandes de déchets... »

-Grand frère...murmura Rossinante.

-Je ne vais pas mourir !...Je ferais mon possible pour survivre...et je viendrais tuer chacun d'entre vous !

A ces mots, une vague de puissance se dégagea de Doflamingo faisant s'écrouler les hommes et les femmes autour de Rey meurtrit et tétanisé par le pouvoir de son ami.

Le monde de la famille Donquixote venait de s'effondrer en entraînant avec lui l'humanité de Doflamingo.

 _Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Alors oui je sais, je sors un chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction au lieu du chapitre « D'attiser nos flammes » pardonnez moi. Je ne serais pas là du 16 au 31 juillet puisque je vais en Espagne à Barcelone. (Visiter le_ _Parc_ _Güell_ _qui a inspirer Dressrosa au passage haha ^^) N'ayant pas beaucoup de réseau j'aurais le temps de concevoir les prochains chapitres de mon autre fiction et de cette nouvelle. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, que les j'ai assez bien interprété le début de folie de Dofla et que Rey n'est pas trop chiante._

 _Dans tout les cas votre avis et vos conseils sont les bienvenu alors une petite review ferait plaisir. A la prochaine._

 _MugiYukiKuro_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Manipulation,meurtre et abandon**_

Un silence de mort pesait devant le manoir des Donquixote, les agresseurs étaient tous à terre sans que personne ne sachent pourquoi. Mais dans tout les cas il était tant pour la famille de s'enfuir ! Malgré ses blessures, Homing réussi à se libérer des cordes qui le retenaient. Il escalada le mur pour aller détacher ses deux enfants.

«-Doffy, Rossi vous n'avez rien ? Demanda l'homme en posant sa main sur les épaules de ses enfants.

-Lache moi ! » S'écria Doflamingo en écartant la main de son père.

Un gémissement venant du pied du manoir leur rappela que Rey était toujours en bas et blessée. Les trois dragons dévalèrent les escaliers pour sortir du bâtiment et se qu'ils virent leurs glaça le sang. Rey était couché sur le ventre en pleurnichant, sa robe était déchiré la laissant presque nu et son dos...était ensanglanté et on voyait la chair à vif.

« -Comme je suis soulagée...vous n'avez rien...Murmura t-elle.

-Ton dos Rey-chan ! » Pleurnicha Rossi

Doflamingo enleva sa chemise blanche crasseuse et couvrit le dos de son amie et serra fort sa main dans la sienne.

« Tout est de sa faute ...» grogna le jeune garçon en lançant un regard noir à son père.

Les jours et les mois puis deux ans passèrent, il était de plus en plus difficile de se nourrirent pour les quatre malheureux. Homing cherchait désespérément des travaux même les plus ingrats pour nourrir les enfants mais en vain. Ils mourraient de faim. Rey et Rossinante remarquèrent un changement chez leur ainé et cela les inquiété beaucoup. De plus en plus souvent le jeune blond à lunettes disparaissaient pendant plusieurs heures voir plusieurs jours, Rey se décida alors à espionner son camarade pour découvrir ou il pouvait bien aller.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait caché dans un ancien entrepôt, Doflamingo se leva et sortit dehors. Rey qui ne dormait pas vraiment attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour le suivre. Elle traversa toute la décharge ou la famille avait élu domicile et tomba sur une vielle maison de brique délabrée dans la quelle Doflamingo rentra après avoir frappé. La petite blonde couru jusqu'à la maison. Elle se colla au mur sous la fenêtre pour écouter la conversation.

« Doffy ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria un garçon très grand ayant les cheveux châtains et un sourire permanent au visage.

-Personne ne t'a suivit ? Questionna un autre plus petit aux cheveux et au lunettes noirs. Il devait avoir le même âge que Doffy.

-Non je suis discret ! » Répliqua le jeune blond.

Que venait faire Doffy ici ? Qui étaient ses 4 étranges garçons ? La blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais un mauvais pressentiment l'envahie.

« Doffy...Débuta un garçon massif mais à la voix extrêmement aigu. Tu as réfléchis à notre proposition ? »

Doflamingo reporta son regard sur une petite table basse ou était posé un pistolet et un étrange fruit d'où se dégageait une aura malfaisante. Il s'approcha de la table,saisit le fruit et croqua dedans. Les quatre gamins sourirent.

« Tu as enfin le pouvoir de te venger ! Pas vrai ? Doffy ! S'exclama le quatrième garçon à l'allure la plus repoussante.

-Tu vas pouvoir te débarrasser de ton père ! » Continua l'homme au sourire flippant.

A ces mots, Rey se releva d'un coup et se cogna au bord de la fenêtre. Le bruit et le gémissement de l'enfant attirèrent les cinq morveux. Le plus grand s'élança vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, attrapa Rey et la jeta sur le sol de la maison.

« - Qui va là?! S'écria t-il.

-Rey-chan ?! S'exclama Doflamingo. Pourquoi m'as tu suivis ? Retourne dormir c'est pas un endroit pour toi !

La petite blonde se releva et fit face aux cinq gamins, elle était terrorisée autant par ce qu'elle avait apprit que par les têtes effrayantes de ces types.

« Je voulais savoir ou tu allais ! J'étais inquiète pour toi Doffy. Pleurnicha t-elle. Et je te retrouve ici avec ces types bizarres ! C'est une blague hein ? Tu ne vas pas attaquer Homing-san !

-Doffy, qui est cette fille ?! Faut s'en débarrasser ? Elle en sait trop ! »S'écria le plus jeune.

Doflamingo s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je dois le faire Rey-chan pour Rossi et toi ! Ce salaud a détruit nos vies et a tué maman ! Il doit payer !

-Tu es complètement fou, Doffy si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Paniqua la blonde.

Avec ses gars je compte m'élever dans la société par la force ! Je retrouverais mon statue de Tenryuubito et tu pourras vivre heureuse en sécurité avec moi !

La petite fille repoussa de toute ses forces le blond et le regarda suppliante.

« -Ne me regarda avec ces yeux là Rey...Dit Doflamingo tandis que son emprise sur le corps de la petite blonde était plus forte.

La blonde couina,secoua sa tête de toute ses forces et sortit en courant. Elle devait prévenir Rossi et Homing. Doffy était devenu réellement effrayant et dangereux. Il a toujours été violent avec les gens qu'il n'aimait pas mais ...on parlait de meurtre. Depuis qu'ils vivaient dans les décharges voir des corps au sol était une habitude, mais là il s'agissait de son « père ».

Rey continuait de courir, montant,dévalant les tas de déchets, passant sous de vieux ponts de pierres moisis et sentant la pisse, elle essayait tant bien que mal de distancer Doflamingo qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Enfin elle retrouva leur maison de fortune ainsi que Rossinante et Homing qui tentaient d'allumer un feu. Elle sprinta et serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait l'ancien Tenryuubito. Peut-être quand faisant barrière de son corps Doffy ne tirera pas ?

« -Rey ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda l'homme.

-Il...il arrive ! Il arrive Homing-san ! Il a complètement perdu la tête ! Il...il...il !Paniqua l'enfant.

-Mais enfin qui arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Rey tourna la tête vers le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, sa poigne se resserra sur la chemise d'Homing quand elle aperçu Doffy. Le garçon s'avança face au petit groupe son arme à la main. Rossinante s'affola quand il vit apparaître des veines sur le front de son grand-frère. Il connaissait la haine de Doffy pour leur père car il ne s'en était jamais caché.

« Grand-frère je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça ! » S'écria t'il en se jetant devant Homing et sa camarade blonde.

Homing écarta les deux jeunes enfants pour se tourner vers son fils aîné pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier enrageait.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu privé de nos titres ?! Maman est morte par ta faute, Rossi et moi nous nous faisons frapper sans arrêt par ces déchets répugnants, le dos de Rey-chan est couvert de cette marque atroce... »Il s'arrêta de parler un instant et fut prit d'un rire incontrôlable avant de reprendre. « Et tu veux connaître le comble dans cet histoire ? On ne peut plus faire marche arrière ! Alors je vais retourner sur la Terre Sainte avec ta tête !»

L'ex Tenryuubito fou pointa alors son pistolet sur son père. Homing essayait de cacher ses émotions malgré la peur et les pleurs de Rossinante et Rey. Il comprenait la rage de son fils envers lui, c'était de sa faute, il méritait sa punition. Il déclara alors en souriant.

« Les enfants...Je suis tellement désolé...tellement désolé que vous aillez eu un père comme moi. »

Pendant un instant Rey vit son ami hésiter et elle eu un soupçon d'espoir, mais Donquixote Homing était déjà mort.

Doflamingo s'approcha des deux orphelins.

« Rey, Rossinante je renouvelle mon offre, rejoignez ma bande !» Il tenta de saisir la main de Rey mais Rossi l'en empêcha et s'enfuit avec la petite fille.

«Courez si vous le voulez ! Je sais que vous reviendrez vers moi » Cracha Doffy.

Les deux blonds errèrent sans but pendant des jours et des jours sans jamais lâcher la main de l'autre de peur qu'il arrive de nouveau un drame. Ils avaient faim, ils avaient froid, et Rossinante finit par s'évanouir à cause de la fièvre. La petite blonde le tirait,le traîner désespérément en ravalant ses larmes.

« Rossi me laisse pas toute seule ! Je n'ai que toi ! Je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Soudain elle entendit des pas à travers les montagnes de détritus. Ses sens en éveille, elle serra le corps de son ami contre elle, lorsqu'un homme habillait de blancs vint vers eux.

« Dans quel état vous êtes vous deux ? » S'écria t-il en s'agenouillant devant eux, en effet Rossinante et Rey étaient tachés de sang et crasses, ils étaient aussi très pâles et maigres. « Ne vous inquiétiez pas , Je m'appelle Sengoku, je suis de la marine et nous allons désormais prendre soin de vous. »

C'est ainsi que la misérable vie de Rey Kurin et Donquixote Rossinante prit fin.


End file.
